Very Interesting Tutoring Session
by yatima
Summary: The lights go out at CalSci and a student is not who she says she is. Short Story


"…And that's all there is to it." Charlie finished

"Thanks Prof. Eppes that helped so much. I just hope I can remember it for my test next week" Caron smiled beginning to gather her notes.

"No problem Caron and if you need any more help don't hesitate to ask. Well I better be getting home can I walk you to the door?" He said glancing at his watch.

"I would appreciate that." She replied. Just after they had both gathered there things the lights went out. Caron jumped a little from surprise.

"Don't worry." Came Charlie's voice from behind her. "there's an emergency kit in one of these cabinets… I think." She heard Prof. Eppes rummaging through the cabinets in the room. "Ah here it is" He called opening the small box that held matches a flashlight and other safety things. Caron jumped again when she felt a hand on her shoulder but calmed down when she realized that it was only Charlie. "OK let start towards the door." He said and they took a few steps out of the classroom door. Just then the flashlight bulb went out.

"Well that was useful" Caron said sarcastically.

"There are some matches we can use those." Prof. Eppes said and Caron heard him going through his pockets.

"So how many are there?" She asked.

"Two." He replied shortly. Caron sighed.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." She ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Put your hand on my shoulder." She repeated. "I can get us to the stairs at least."

"How?" He asked doubtfully.

"I was legally blind for a week when a light bulb blew up in my face. I learned to feel my way around and I was actually quite good at it." Prof. Eppes didn't answer but soon Caron felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder. She inched forward with her hand on the wall and amazingly in about 5 minutes they were at the door to the stairwell. When they opened it they saw streams of light that they assumed were flashlights.

"Caron are you up there?" A male voice called.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"We know that you were studying with a certain Prof. Charles Eppes." A second man said.

"Oh no. How did they find me so soon?" Caron asked.

"Who are _they_?"Charlie asked back.

"No time to explain. Follow me." She answered grabbing Charlie's hand and walking as fast as she could to the messiest room on that floor. When she got there she shoved Charlie in and closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible. She and Charlie hid behind some of the junk in the room just before the door opened and light beamed in the room.

"We know your in here Caron. It was the only door that was closed." Caron mentally kicked herself

"Start moving around the room behind the stuff and don't stop unless a flashlight beam is in front of you." She whispered and Charlie started moving.

"Caron…" One of the men called. "You give your self up and we wont hurt that Proffesser of yours." The other one said.

"Well that's not much incentive for me to give my self up. Then is it?" She answered when charlie was far enough away from her. After she said that a flashlight beam swept in front of her. She frose.

"And why isn't that a good offer?" They asked. And Caron moved as far as she could.

"well you didn't say anything about not hurting me." She explained and the flashlight came in front of her again. Caron searched the floor for a piece of paper and a pencil. When she found one she started writeing as fast as she could.

"We didn't say anything about not hurting you because we can't promise that Jake wont be mad at you for running away." The first man said. Caron found charlie gave him the paper and quickly scurried away. Charlie quickly read the note.

"Charlie when I say 'fine here you go' or something along those lines pretend like I pushed you out from behind the stuff. Dont worry they wont hurt you they only want me. Walk out of the room and as soon as your out run outside and call this number:

623-639-2836

When someone answers tell them that 'Caron is in trouble. Jake's guys found her faster than expected.' Then tell them CalSci's address and this room number. Dont for any reason come back inside or call someone else first.

I Need The People At This Number.

I will give you a few minutes to read this and memorize the number. You can't carry this paper out of here or you life may be in danger.

Charlie memorised the numer just in time. As soon as he had it he heard Caron start to talk.

"You promise if I give up you wont hurt Prof. Eppes?" She asked the men.

"Yes we promise." Them men said in unison.

"Fine but let him get out the door or I wont come out. K?" She asked.

"OK" The men said starting to get aggrivated.

"Here you go." Caron said and thankfully Charlie jerked out of the rubble hard enough that it looked convinceing. He walked towards the door cautusly then as soon as he was out she heard him running.

'_Good' _she thought _'Now I only have to avoid them a few more minutes' _

"OK he's gone now come out Annalise." The first man groweled.

"Amazing, you actually fell for that. By the way how did you find out my new name Victor?"

"We looked for whoever just moved here." The other man said.

"Ah. And whose idea was that Scot? Did Victor think of it or Jake?" Annalise continued to move any time she wasn't talking.

"What makes you think I didn't think of it?" Scot countered.

"Well you just aren't the sharpest tool in the shed. Both Jake and Victor think so I've heard them talk about it" Annalise said this as if it were a secret. She hoped that this would be enough to put them over the edge.

"You said I was dumb?" Scot questioned Victor.

"Well- I- um no?" Victor studdered back. This started a full-fledged fight between them that made Annalise glad they were brothers. In the middle of the fight light came streeming throught the dark room and Annalise heard people shouting.

"FBI get down on the ground! Get down!" immediately the two brothers fell flat on their faces.

"Charlie I told you to call my people first!" Annalise whispered to herself. She stayed in hiding not knowing if this was a trick or not.

"Caron? Caron charlie called us. Were with the FBI. My name is Don Eppes im charlies brother." A guy with short dark hair called out. Annalise startyed going around the room again not trusting the man.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" She asked.

"I'll show you my badge." He said.

"No good the guy those guys work for can make badges. He has before." Just then Charlie walked in. "Charlie I told you to call that number first!" she exclaimed.

"He did." A voice came from the doorway. "Come on out Annalise they really are FBI." After that confirmation Annalise jumped out of the junk. (just a side note that I didn't know how to put in the story the lights turned on when don was talking to Annalise)

"Hey Alex." She beamed.

"You changed you hair!" Came from across the room.

"Why yes I did. Thank you for noticing Scot. I wasn't too keen on changing it from pure blond to midnight black at first but it grew on me. No pun intended. Do you like it?" She asked. Scot thought a bit.

"Yes I do like it it's very becoming." He replied. Then Victor elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey don't be mean Victor!" Annalise continued speaking to Scot "I always liked you." She said then turned to Victor "You, not so much." With that she turned back to the others. "So Alex, where's Jake?" Alex motioned towards the door where a tall man stood in handcuffs with two people holding him. "OK shall we go?" She asked. And Alex nodded holding out his hand.

"Come on Annalise we'll take you home."

"Wait a minute. I wanna know who we arrested and why" Don said angrily

"Yeah and why are you calling her Annalise her name is Caron." Charlie added

"You take care of them I'll explain this to Charlie" Annalise said and Alex nodded. "OK Prof. Eppes my name isn't really Caron my real name is Annalise Valdemar. Have been on and off kidnapped and held by that guy over there." She motioned to Jake "since I was 10. Caron Lexiss and her family were just a front to buy us some time before Scot and Victor, Jake's men came for me again. Sorry I had to trick you. Your a great teacher and I wish I could stay. Who knows maybe I can." She smiled.

"You ready Annalise?" Alex asked.

"Yup. Bye Charlie." And with that they left.

"I will never understand the CIA." Don said to his brother. "Lets go home I'm hungry."

"OK. Wait don't you have to fill out a report?" Charlie questioned

"Nope, Alex said he would take care of it for me."

"Oh. OK lets go then." And that was the end of it.

**Epilogue**

Annalise ended up transferring to CalSci she kept the name Caron so she wouldn't have to explain everything again. She was in all of Charlie's classes and she went on to graduate with flying colors. She got a job at the FBI and was working under Don until Jake got out of jail. Then she started working for the CIA and the Eppes brothers never heard from her again.


End file.
